Good Night
by drenoke
Summary: AerrowxStork. Stork is up late one night, thinking about someone. That someone finds him, and feelings are revealed.


Drenoke: Well, here ya goes, folks! An AerrowxStork fic. My friend Melissa wanted this, as she is an obsessive Stork and yaoi fan. Melissa, here ya go babe.

I don't own anyfinn

The Condor was silent, save for a few worried mutterings coming from the lone, twitching helmsman. The sky outside was dark, and the rest of the Storm Hawks were dead asleep. "So many things can sneak around in the dark," Stork muttered yet again, eyes darting left and right at every subtle move outside the ship, and inside the ship. The ship was landed, of course, on a little-known terra that had only little animals and a few thin forests. Stork didn't like it by default. His mind raced with diseases the terra could possibly have stored in isolation, just waiting to infect them. He jumped with a shout when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned and slammed his back against the helm.

"Relax, Stork, it's just me," Aerrow said in his best calming voice, though it was slightly distorted as he rubbed his eye tiredly. Stork let out a breath, relieved that it wasn't anything that was going to kill him. This time. Aerrow yawned yet again, before shaking his head, "What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked, glancing around briefly, wondering if something had gone wrong. "Oh, nothing," Stork mumbled, turning to look out the large windows of the Condor, "Just thinking." "Thinking? About what?" Aerrow wondered, before grinning slightly, "Death? Disease?" he suggested. Stork made a shrugging motion, "Yes, and other things," he admitted. Aerrow rolled his eyes a bit, "Come on, buddy, I think you'd better go to bed," he commented as he moved to put a hand on Stork's shoulder again.

Stork moved out of the way quickly, "I can find the way, you know," he grumbled unhappily. Aerrow frowned, following, "I was only trying to help," he defended. Stork sighed and stopped a moment, "I know, Aerrow, I know. You're always trying to help," he said simply. "Is there something wrong with that?" Aerrow asked, moving in front of Stork. "Other than the fact it always puts us in mortal danger? Nothing," Stork muttered back, his three fingers almost nervously playing with each other. Aerrow frowned, "Helping people is our job as Storm Hawks. How can you be part of this team and say that you don't want to help?" he asked seriously. Stork sighed heavily, "It's not that I don't want to help," Stork admitted, looking Aerrow in the eye.

"It just…Unnerves me," Stork added, eyes darting away with a flash of disappointment. Aerrow narrowed his eyes, getting a sense that Stork was avoiding something. "Why?" Aerrow ventured, getting in the way when Stork tried to continue down the hallway. Stork glanced up, "It just does, Aerrow," he said, trying to make his voice firm but failing. Aerrow crossed his arms, stubbornness shining bright, "I'm not moving until you tell me why it bothers you," he stated. Stork groaned, "Fine with me," he mumbled, quickly scooting around Aerrow. "Hey!" Aerrow shouted as he grabbed Stork's arm, "Stork, tell me why it bothers you," he insisted a little louder. Stork pulled his arm away, "Why do you care what I think?" he tossed back, "Just drop it and go to bed."

Aerrow raised a brow, losing a bit of his firmness, "Why do I care what you think? I'm the team leader, and your friend. That's why I care," he said easily, meaning every word. Stork paused, expression softening before looking at his feet in regret. Aerrow put his hand on Stork's shoulder, knowing that was as much contact as the Merb would allow. "Stork, whatever it is, you can tell me," he insisted calmly, offering a warm smile. Stork sighed, "You're just going to keep pushing this, aren't you?" he grumbled unhappily. Aerrow spared a small grin, "Yup," he agreed, hoping that meant Stork would talk to him now. Stork nervously shuffled his feet, "Fine," he gave in with an upset tone.

Aerrow felt relieved, but also a bit guilty in forcing Stork to answer. Stork took a breath and anxiously knit his fingers together. "I meant that, well, I want to help people, but when we do that it puts you all in danger," Stork paused, sighing yet again, "I worry about you guys," he mumbled. Aerrow smiled, "Stork, that's completely normal and ok. We're all friends, we all worry about each other," he comforted. Stork made a displeased face, "I worry in a different way," he tried to explain, backing up from Aerrow's touch. Aerrow gave a confused look, "A different way? Like how?" he asked. Stork huffed, "No way, man. I told you what you wanted to know," he pointed out with a wrinkle of his muzzle, turning to scurry back to his room.

"Stork, wait," Aerrow tried again, barely catching Stork before the Merb could get to his room. Aerrow took in a breath, "Please, Stork, I want to help you, too," he pointed out with a friendly smile. Stork twitched his ears up briefly, in an almost hopeful gesture, before they fell, "You'll hate me," he muttered. Aerrow chuckled a bit, "I could never hate you, Stork," he assured, knowing he meant it in a far deeper sense. Stork seemed to seriously consider this, "I'm pretty sure you would," he insisted then. Aerrow rolled his eyes, "I'm not arguing this with you, Stork," he stated, "Please tell me. Let me help you." Stork whimpered a bit, inwardly debating the situation as he glanced around, partially hoping one of the others would wake up to disrupt them. But no such thing happened.

"Stork," Aerrow warned gently, moving forward. Stork moved back, "Um…" he stuttered, eyes scanning for a way out. Stork swallowed, "I worry about you as more than a friend," he admitted, squeezing his eyes closed as he flinched. Stork still had his eyes clamped shut when Aerrow finally spoke up, "So that means you have a crush on me?" he asked slowly. Stork nodded slowly, not wanting to see the disgusted look on Aerrows face. Warm lips collided clumsily with Stork's muzzle, and Stork's eyes shot open in shock. Aerrow pulled back for a moment, grinning, "I've been hoping you were going to say something like that," he cooed. Stork flushed, relief flooding him as well as slight confusion, "What about Piper?" Stork asked.

Aerrow paused, "We agreed it wouldn't work out," he supplied simply, stealing another kiss from the Merb and also slipping his knee between Stork's legs. Stork gasped into the kiss, and his mouth was immediately invaded by a warm tongue. The tongue tapped his own for a moment, coaxing Stork's tongue into a dance of passion. Before much longer, Stork felt his back against a wall, and Aerrows hands had snuck to grab his rear. Stork threw a leg around Aerrow's hip, arms going around the redhead's neck. The two stayed lip-locked, moans of passion trying to be quieted as their hands gripped and groped wildly. "Someone will hear us," Stork managed as he wrenched his mouth away, and moaned when Aerrow then chose to assault his neck instead.

Aerrow gently bit on Stork's neck, eliciting a quieted groan, "I can fix that," he whispered against the pulse point, maneuvering them around as best he could. Their mouths connected again, and Stork was almost certain he heard a door open and close, before he ended up on a bed. Obviously, even in his blurry state, Stork realized it was Aerrows room. Mostly because Stork's room had too many booby traps to get by that quickly. Aerrow briefly wrestled with Stork's multiple belts, setting them aside as he removed Stork's shirt. Stork flinched at the chilled air on his already clammy skin, before the cold was soothed away by a moist tongue exploring his chest.

Stork panted, squirming on the white bed sheets when Aerrows tongue teased his nipples, circling them but barely touching. Stork shakily reached for Aerrows shoulders, before clumsily attempting to get the shirt off the team leader. Aerrow realized the Merbs attempts, and sat up to pull his shirt over his head, and Stork gave an appreciative smile, sitting up as well to initiate another kiss. "Hey, we have all night," Aerrow cooed then, hands gently rubbing Stork's sides. Stork frowned despite the feeling, about to argue before he was silenced by another, gentle kiss. Their chests rubbed together as they held each other, momentarily content to kiss and feel skin on skin contact. After a few minutes, Stork used his feet to pull at Aerrows pants impatiently.

Aerrow grinned into the kiss, pulling back to allow Stork to remove his pants and underwear. Aerrow was surprised, however, and moaned when something warm encased the tip of his member. "B-bold move, Stork," Aerrow managed, before blurting out something incoherent when he was fully encased in Stork's mouth, the Merbs warm tongue swirling. Aerrow grit his teeth as he tried to keep his hips still, his fingers weaving into Stork's hair. It wasn't long before Aerrow felt the coil in his belly, and roughly pulled Stork's mouth off of his length. Stork gave a questioning look, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, looking almost horrified with himself. Aerrow shook his head, "No, not at all. That was great," he assured, kissing Stork, "But if you kept going, I would have cum too soon."

Stork nodded knowingly, allowing himself to be pushed back onto the bed, Aerrow pulling the Merbs pants and underwear away. Stork blushed, moaning when Aerrow grabbed his member and began to pump. Stork's eyes shot open and he gasped when something wet and foreign prodded his rear. Aerrow paused, "Do you want to stop?" he asked, his look of passion quickly going to concern as he removed his saliva-soaked fingers. Stork shook his head, "No, that just…Startled me," he admitted, embarrassed as he blushed deeper. Aerrow smiled and kissed Stork again, "This will hurt at first," he cooed, his hands going back to work. Stork nodded knowingly, and groaned when he felt Aerrow start pushing a finger inside him. Stork panted, willing his muscles to relax as he squirmed at the odd feeling.

"You okay?" Aerrow asked, watching Stork's expression carefully. Stork nodded, before flinching briefly, "It's weird," he breathed, his head turning left and right. Aerrow smiled and kissed Stork lovingly, working in a second finger as his mouth muffled Stork's uncomfortable noises. Aerrow released Stork's mouth, his fingers working and searching inside the Merb. After a few moments, Stork let out a gasping moan, arching his body onto Aerrows fingers. Aerrow grinned, bending his neck and giving Storks member a lick, making Stork writhe and squirm. Aerrow distracted Stork with his tongue as he worked a third finger into the helmsman. "Aerrow….S-Stop, I'm going to, ahh," Stork moaned, tears pricking his eyes as his hips bucked, before he gave a shout when a hand clamped in a vice-like grip around his manhood.

Aerrow gave an apologizing, sheepish smile, "Not yet," he insisted, giving Stork a gentle kiss. Aerrow waited until Stork nodded before releasing the Merbs equipment from his death-grip. The redhead spread Storks legs wide, placing the legs over his shoulders. "You ready?" Aerrow asked, though wasn't sure he could stop either way. Stork whimpered and nodded, his hands gripping the bed harshly. Aerrow gripping Stork by the hips, slowly merging their bodies together. Stork felt tears rolling down his face, gritting his teeth harshly as he muffled his pained groans. It hurt, there was no denying that. Aerrow moaned himself, hips quivering at the tight, soothing heat clenching and unclenching around him.

"Move," Stork grunted, wriggling his hips slightly. Aerrow nodded, kissing Stork firmly as he slowly pulled out and moved back in. Stork made another pained noise, gripping the bed harsher. "…Stop?" Aerrow managed, eyes clouded with lust but not enough to blind him from his partners pain. Stork regulated his breathing, "Give me a minute," he decided then. "…Ten seconds," Aerrow grunted, barely sure if he could stand waiting that long. Stork took that just fine, adjusting himself to the odd feeling, hoping that the pain would go away like he'd heard. It wasn't long until Aerrow couldn't hold it anymore, and gave another thrust. Stork gasped, a dull pain still present but a pleasure making itself known, and he pushed his hips against Aerrow.

Aerrow groaned gratefully, moving his hips a little faster as he began to adjust the angle of thrusts. A few minutes passed before Stork gave a shout and clenched around Aerrow, his insides bursting into pleasurable flames when Aerrow hit something inside of him. Aerrow grunted rhythmically, his hips beginning to piston in and out. Stork wrapped his arms around Aerrow's neck, "Hurts so good!" he moaned loudly. Aerrow grabbed Storks legs and moved them around his hips, and Stork gladly clamped his legs around the redheads hips. Aerrow then put his hands on Storks rear, hoisting the Merb up onto his lap as he continued to thrust wildly. Stork was wrapped around Aerrow completely, lifting his hips up and down.

Stork slammed their mouths together, their tongues twirling in random, sloppy patterns. Stork reached down and began to stroke himself, feeling the coil inside him begin to near climax again. Aerrow quickened his pace even more, sweat covering both their grinding bodies as the warmth between them only grew. "Ah! Aerrow!" Stork cried out as he clenched around the redhead, throwing his head back as he climaxed onto Aerrows chest. Aerrow pumped twice more, before he exploded inside the Merb, called out Storks name. They wobbled for a moment, before collapsing onto their sides, facing each other still. Neither could do much but pant and keep their eyes open.

Before too long, Aerrow manage the strength to pull out of Stork and yank the bed sheets over their bodies. At Stork's half-aware, confused look, Aerrow reminded him of their friends. Stork nodded, before pulling himself against Aerrow to soak up as much warmth as possible. Aerrow wanted to cool off instead, but still cuddled with the Merb as a content smile pulled at his mouth. There was silence for a long while, and Aerrow had thought Stork had dozed off. "You don't have mindworms, right? Or any sexual diseases?" Stork piped up tiredly. Aerrow rolled his eyes, "Sleep, Stork. Unless you want to be even more sore tomorrow," he said with a yawn. "If you were up to it," Stork commented under his breath, though Aerrow caught it.

Stork gave a surprised noise when Aerrow turned onto his back, pulling the Merb up to straddle his hips. "You do the work this time," Aerrow said with a tired expression, making it clear he didn't have the energy to have an exact repeat. Stork stroked both their lengths together, until both were suitably hard. The Merb raised himself up, and lowered himself back down onto Aerrow with a low moan. It didn't hurt this time, and now they had a little lubrication to work with. Stork ground his hips in a circle, causing both of them to moan. Stork lifted and lowered his hips faster and faster, having to work a few minutes longer this time, before they both arched and shouted each others' names to the sky.

Stork collapsed onto Aerrow, fighting to keep his eyes open let alone pull Aerrow out of him. The blanket still covered most of them, and both Storm Hawks shared a tired, lazy kiss. Stork smiled when he saw Aerrow close his eyes, and softly pecked the human on the lips, "I love you," he whispered under his breath. "Love you too," Aerrow responded, wrapping his arms around Stork and grinning at the Merbs shocked expression. "So this isn't a one night stand?" Stork asked hopefully, and Aerrow rolled his eyes, "Do you seriously think I'd do that to someone who loved me?" he asked. Stork gave a sheepish smile, "No, but I had to be sure," he yawned, settling onto Aerrow as he closed his eyes. Aerrow shut his own eyes peacefully, already beginning to drift.

"Good night, Aerrow."

"Good night, Stork."

Review and I might write more, actually. I've now fallen in love with all Stork pairings after watching the show again.


End file.
